<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rest by SugarsweetRomantic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977176">Rest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic'>SugarsweetRomantic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Can Be Read As Romantic, Cleo Is Allergic to Sunlight, F/F, False Needs a Nap, Gen, can be read as platonic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:20:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>False is overworked. Cleo checks up on her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>FalseSymmetry &amp; ZombieCleo, Falsesymmetry/ZombieCleo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Content warning for a slight reluctance to eat.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>False's shoulders were sore. Her arms were burning. Her hands were in pain. Her </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>was hurting. She wasn't going to stop digging just yet though. 'Vote Scar' was gone, and she had almost leveled everything out again. It wasn't perfect yet, but that was what it needed to be. Perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was so caught up in her digging that she didn't notice the sounds of the approaching elytra or the gentle landing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"False?" A quiet utterance of her name finally made False turn around to face her unexpected visitor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cleo? Is everything okay?" False quickly dragged the zombie into the shade. "You shouldn't be out in the sun like this!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine," Cleo reassured her. "I'm here to check on </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" False froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me?" She chuckled nervously. "Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"False," Cleo commented quietly. "You've been digging for days, and no-one has seen you sleep or eat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm nearly done." She only needed to dig just a little longer still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The stone and dirt will still be here tomorrow. Let me make you dinner?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dinner? </span>
  </em>
  <span>False gazed up at the sky. Huh, the sun was setting again. She really wanted to continue digging, but some food couldn't hurt. She could always head back after the meal, and dig some more then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay." She nodded and dumped her inventory full of stone into a nearby chest. Grabbing a few rockets, she got ready to take off into the air. Cleo's zoo was a short flight to the south. The moment False braced herself for takeoff, her balance faltered and she lost her footing. She prepared herself for hitting the ground, but she collided with cool skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Easy." Cleo carefully lowered both of them to the ground, keeping False propped up against her. Opening her own inventory, she produced an instant health potion and a golden carrot and handed both of them to False. The potion was sickeningly sweet, but it did instantaneously make the world stop spinning. "The carrot too, please, Falsie," she whispered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. False grabbed the glistening vegetable and took a bite. If she was being honest, she couldn't exactly remember the last time she had eaten either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks," she mumbled while keeping her gaze fixated on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you fly?" Cleo asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I…" False started, but she sighed and admitted: "I'm not sure." Cleo hummed and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, change of plans then." She whipped out her communicator and typed up a message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ZombieCleo: @everyone, could someone who's not busy please do me a huge favour?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Iskall85: What's up?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ZombieCleo: There's a red shulker box in front of my bug house. Could you please bring it to False's base? I can't leave her right now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Iskall85: I'm in the jungle. Is anyone nearby?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keralis: I'm close! Give me 5 minutes!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ZombieCleo: Thanks :) </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>True to his word, Keralis arrived with the shulker in question within a few minutes. He waved at Cleo and patted False's head before taking off again, excitedly yelling something about llamas. Shaking her head, Cleo put the box in her inventory and dragged False to her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, let's head inside." Before False could protest, Cleo had grabbed her tightly and she flew them up into the air, out of the digging site. Within seconds, they had made it into False's base. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to draw you a bath, because there's a layer of dust and dirt on you as thick as the nether roof," Cleo decided. "And I'll get to cooking while you bathe, yeah?" False nodded silently, suddenly feeling the weight of her exhaustion settle in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time the food was done, False had fallen asleep. Shaking her head, Cleo lifted her out of the bath and wrapped her in a towel before taking her to her bed. She could reheat the soup; it would be fine. Setting False's communicator to 'silent for 8 hours', she grabbed a few golden carrots and a novel from her inventory. She placed her own bed down next to False's, and opened her book on the first page. Dinner could wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>FalseSymmetry went to bed. Sweet Dreams.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I promise I'm continuing The Entropy of Stardust soon! My fiancée had to have emergency surgery last Wednesday, and then it was my turn yesterday, so we've had one heck of a week. 😅 I'll be back before Bdubs' next schleep though!</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683888">No Rest For The Wicked</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraSonata/pseuds/KoraSonata">KoraSonata</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>